


To Save A Life You Love

by NumquamCedam



Series: Ner Kar'ta bal te Akaan (My Heart and the War) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knights of the Fallen Empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumquamCedam/pseuds/NumquamCedam
Summary: She should have retired on Rishi.The first of many installments that follow the Bounty Hunter Storyline starting at the beginning of KOTFE and continuing from there.





	To Save A Life You Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this was mainly written because I love the romance between the female bounty hunter and Torian Cadera (and I feel there is not enough love for Torian out there which is not acceptable)
> 
> The story will take place at the beginning of KOTFE and move from there. I have taken some liberties with the dialogue and scenes but most all of it should follow what is canon (also I am electing to ignore skadge as a companion because skadge makes me angry).
> 
> This will be a collection of one-shots (as I cannot commit to one long fic blessed be those people who can)
> 
> Tasiyá would be my smol and stubborn mercenary for this story
> 
> Translations for Mando’a are located at the end of the story (retrieved from http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mando%27a/Legends) .
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story! This is my first ever creative work and the edits are all mine (including potential mistakes I apologize in advance if there are any). So let me know what you think and any advice/criticisms (I’m tough, I can handle it)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, this is purely made for my fangirl self.
> 
> Enjoy :)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

She should have retired on Rishi.

_Come to my cruiser he said, I think I have information about the former Emperor he said_ ; she ducked and dove over falling debris from the ship _, it won’t take long he said_.

She realized she should have never come. She had been perfectly content hunting on Rishi. The weather was nice, the bounties were plentiful, and she loved nothing more than hearing the water crash against the shore as she woke up in her husband’s arms.

But Darth Marr had called, saying he had information about the former Emperor, that he had resurfaced. The thought troubled her. As memories of what happened on Yavin IV and Ziost replayed in her mind, she knew she couldn’t let the threat of him go unchecked. So, this is what she got trying to do the right thing; shooting and being shot at as she struggled to make it back to her crew.

“...Still trying, are you there? We need a hand; the droids blew out the airlock and fused the docking clamps we can’t come in or take off.”

She came to a halt and looked out the window to see more enemy ships arrive. She rechecked her map and took off sprinting toward her ships airlock.

“Don’t worry Mako, I’ll take care of it”

Rounding the corner, more droids (honestly what the kriff were these things) blocked her path. A couple of quick shots and she kept moving, barely breaking her stride. As she hit the switch to release the docking clamps, she heard the hiss and saw her ship break free. _Thank the force_ she thought, _they were free_. Another hail of missiles racked the cruiser and the moment of relief was brought to a halt as she realized _she was not on her ship_ and she _needed_ to get to her _ship_.

She took in her surroundings, and her conclusion was not good. Beams and parts of the ship had fallen in front of the airlock; moving it would take too long, not to mention the fire that was spreading from the damage. The ship was falling apart around her with most of the other airlocks destroyed. More droid-things were landing and looking out at the fleet she knew this was a fight they would not win. Her heart sunk as she realized the full extent of her situation.

“Ok. We’re clear to fly, but the odds are not looking good out here”

She wasn’t going to make it. The thought was crippling. She thought of her crew. Mako and Gault and Blizz, they had become her family. She was supposed to take Mako on vacation. Gault was going to teach her how to play sabacc well enough to fool force users. And she’d promised Blizz they could go scavenging on Tatooine to find more mods for his latest invention. There was a good chance she wasn’t going to see them again. The thought hit her and brought tears to her eyes. _Torian_. Her _riduur_. When she was younger, she never thought she would find someone like him. Someone that would respect her skill, spar with her, laugh with her, cherish her, and love her. He was _everything_ and _haar’chak_ she wanted more time. There was so much more she wanted to do, places she wanted to go and experience with him. Her heart wrenched at the thought of being separated from him. But time was running out, and she would be damned if she couldn’t save her crew. Save _him_.

“Mako listen to me, if you see an opening to escape take it, someone needs to make it back to civilization”

“No! We are not leaving you behind”

“You are, get moving, fast”

“No we are not! We can find another place to dock and -”

“Mako, please. I need you to go. Now” she tried to put as much confidence as she could in her tone “don’t worry about me, I got this, I’ll be fine”

“Blasted, stubborn…you better be right behind us, I mean it!”

She chuckled as she imagined Mako’s face, determined as ever. Darth Marr started barking orders about the engine room and she turned heading toward the elevators. With tears in her eyes, she pulled out her comm and crushed it under her boot.

I’m sorry Torian. _Ret’urcyr mhi. Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum_

They didn’t need to hear how this would end

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Haar’chak_ he thought, as sirens wailed in the distance, _I should have never let her go alone_

Their ship was fused to the airlock so it was going nowhere. Nobody could get on or off which meant more importantly, he couldn’t get to her.

“MAKO! Get that airlock opened NOW!”

“I’m trying but your yelling isn’t helping so shut up and let me work!”

Any other time he would feel guilty for yelling at Mako, but not this time. More explosions racked Darth Marr’s cruiser and there was nothing he could do. His hunter, his wife, was on that ship, alone, fighting the kriff knows what. And he could do _nothing_.

“Blizz can you go get the sonic wrench I’m still trying hey, are you there? We need a hand; the droids blew out the airlock and fused the docking clamps we can’t come in or take off.”

“I’ll take care of it”

Her voice flowed through him. She was alive. She was alive and she was coming and then he would be with her for however long they could hold out, it didn’t matter. He would fight with her till the end. He left the bridge to grab more weapons from their lower deck. He didn’t know what they would be fighting, but he would be ready. He felt the ship give way as the docking clamps were released. _That’s my girl_ he thought. But as he turned toward the bridge, his heart stopped.

They were turning away from the cruiser.

_No_

He dropped whatever he was holding and started toward the bridge when he saw Blizz blocking his way. Blizz, who was always full of energy, would not meet his eyes.

_she wouldn’t-_

“Torian, uh…Boss isn’t -”

He was running

_Don’t do this cyare’ika_

_Please_

“MAKO! What the hell is going on?”

“Torian, we’re leaving”

He froze

“Like _hell_ we are!”

“Torian we’re sitting ducks out here! She said we had to go, that she would be fine!”

Of course she did. She always said she was fine. She would gladly put herself in the line of fire so others could be safe. She was selfless. Always had been. It was a trait of hers that usually made him proud. But right now, her selflessness was putting her in danger without him there to have her six. And that was _never_ acceptable.

He pivoted around Mako but as he went to lunge for the controls, Gault grabbed him from behind

“Now kid we all know she can take care of herself so if she says jump we say-

He couldn’t listen, they didn’t understand. It was true she was their boss and their friend, but she was his _wife_. She believed in him. When his clan was tainted, she promised to help him regain his honor. Never treated him as less. Let him come with her. Sincerely wanted his opinion. Joked with him, would spar with him, flirted with him. She _loved_ him. For just being himself. As a child, he never thought he would find someone like her and have the honor of having her as his partner and he _couldn’t_ –

“Ne shab’rud’ni!”

“Kid don’t make this harder than it needs to –“

He snarled and threw Gault against the entry to the bridge. His body thrumming with energy, he turned back toward the controls.

Gault however was nothing if not tenacious and swung out at Torian’s legs causing him to trip. Torian turned, and though Gault had never been afraid of the kid before, he was now. There was cold rage in his eyes that spoke volumes about how far he was willing to go to get their wayward boss back. Gault closed his eyes and thought of the hunter that spared him on Tatooine and had become his friend. _“Gault, if anything ever happens to me, get yourself and them to safety. Please Gault, I need you all to be safe”._ He opened his eyes to see Torian getting back up to race to the controls. _Sorry kid_ he thought as he grabbed him and in a move the hunter had showed him _thank the force he had been paying attention_ , twisted and dove with Torian out of the bridge and toward the stairs to the lower levels.

“MAKO! Get us out of here NOW!”

With the scuffle happening, Mako could get back to the controls and finish putting in the coordinates. She heard something snap in the background and hoped it was part of the ship. Tears blurred her vision and she prepped the ship. _Please,_ she thought, _Tasiyá, get off that cruiser_. A tear slipped down Mako’s cheek as she thought of the her promising to take a vacation with her, _just us gals Mako, it’ll be a blast_. The hunter had allowed Mako to come with her from the beginning of the Great Hunt. She always valued her opinion, taught her how to fight, and always had her back. She had become her family in a way no one had before and she couldn’t imagine her friend not getting off the cruiser. She was the champion of the Great Hunt. She was _unstoppable_.

She just finished inputting the last coordinate as Torian appeared at the bridge, Gault limping not too far behind him.

“Mako. Gedet’ye, _Move_ ”

“Torian there isn’t anything we can do here to help her. We would only make her worry more! Do you think she needs that?!”

“She’s alone!”

“Umm well technically she has a Sith lord with her but you know, details.”

“Not helping Gault!”

“Well jeez I just thought I would attempt to be the logical one here for onc—“

A blinding light flashed across the port window, momentarily blinding them. When they regained vision, they wished they hadn’t. Darth Marr’s cruiser had split in half, more explosions appearing by the second.

“Boss?” Blizz asked, in voice more timid then they had ever heard.

Gault hadn’t moved. Tried to make sense of what he saw. “She’s gotta be in one of those escape pods right? I mean…she would have gotten out, right?”

Mako already had tears streaming down her face. “The ships air support and other systems were down. If those escape pods were going to leave, they would need to be launched manually.”

“…Tasiyá?”

Torian was pale, shaking as he looked out the window. He knew. She wasn’t in one of the escape pods. She stayed behind so others could get off the ship. _Gedet’ye_. He felt himself slip to the floor _. Cyare’ika, gedet’ye, nayc_. Vaguely he thought he heard Mako calling for him over the noise. What was the noise? Someone was screaming. It took him a while to realize it was him. He tried to come back to himself as he heard Gault yelling

“Mako make the jump!”

The last thing Torian remembered was Mako hunching over the controls with tears streaming down her face repeating _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry_.  

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Torian woke up in his room on their ship. Gault was sitting in a chair by the door.

“According to the Holonet, there were no survivors from Darth Marr’s cruiser. The guy that attacked, think his name was Arcann or whatever, has now decided to bombard both Republic and Imperial home worlds. All in all, nothing is looking good.”

Gault looked over to see no reaction from Torian.

Gault looked at him. At his hunched frame, his dull eyes. He had seen people lose their loved ones before and bounce back but this? This, he didn’t know if Torian would ever come back from.

Torian sat there in their bed. He looked to his left, _she was sleeping there not even a day ago_. He screwed his eyes shut. _How_ was he supposed to go on? How was he supposed to do this without her?

_Nayc_.

She wasn’t dead. Couldn’t be dead. Not while he was still here. She couldn’t do this, she wasn’t allowed to go somewhere he couldn’t follow.

He would find her.

Wherever he had to go and whoever he had to go through, he would get her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Kriff/kriffing = the Star Wars version of the “f” word  
> Ridurr = partner, spouse, husband, wife  
> Haar’chak = damn it  
> Ret’urcye mhi = goodbye, maybe we’ll meet again  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum = I love you. literally I hold you in my heart forever  
> Ne shab’rud’ni = don’t mess with me  
> Gedet’ye = please  
> Cyare’ika/Cyare = darling, beloved, sweetheart  
> Nayc = no
> 
> Hope it was ok! Have a great day and may the force be with you


End file.
